


.

by LRRH



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холмс и Грегсон (сериал “Элементарно”)</p><p>Holmes & Gregson (Elementary tv-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

 

http://fav.me/d6xkulf


End file.
